I Knew It!
by Leesie Love
Summary: Something had been bothering Ginny all week. Everyone was acting..off and the reason hit her like a bludger to the head. Post DH, implied R/H.


A/N: Okay I wrote this a long while back. It's been posted on my blog with different names and god awful typos, but was always meant to be a HP Fic. I don't own anything and JK Rowling is god.

* * *

I Knew It!

Something had been bothering Ginny all week. Her flatmate had been acting strangely excited for her upcoming game, and the only time she could remember Hermione ever being excited for a quiddtch game was when she played her first game. Another thing was her brothers. Ronald and George haven't been talking to her much as their usual selves since that day that they had lunch with Harry. And speaking of Harry, he's been an absolute dream. By that she meant that he was staying out of her way the whole week to let her practice, but they usually had their never planned dates spread through the week, but he'd completely avoided her.

Hermione stepped into her room to give her back the hair brush she borrowed a few hours ago. Ginny noticed the light glare off her the ring on her left hand and swallowed. "Oh shit." She said loudly.

"What is it?" Hermione was completely caught off guard, and was very surprised at Ginny's random outburst.

Ginny looked at her pointedly, "Its tonight isn't it?"

Hermione looked thoroughly confused, "What's tonight?"

"He's going do it tonight, after the game isn't he?" She said quickly, her heart racing.

Hermione looked really confused now, "Who's going to do what?"

"Harry, he-he's gonna do it!" she stammered, shock overwhelming her.

"Gin, you're not making any sense, now come on we have to hurry, you're going to be late. And I guarantee you Harry and Ron are already there. Here, let me get your hair." She said quickly, grabbing her thick red hair.

Ginny could read the look on Hermione 's face, she was trying to hide something, "You knew!"

"I knew what?" She said, her hands working quickly to tightly braid Ginny's hair.

"You know! I know you know! Why didn't you tell me anything!" she cried.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh as she tied the end of her hair, "Gin I've no idea what you're talking about. Come one now we have to leave, you're going to be late for the pre-game show."

* * *

She lost the game. But it was okay, there was something she was looking forward to afterwards.

"Hey Gin, you were great out there." Ron said, and then started to babble on about the exciting bits of the game which she wasn't paying very much attention too. Or any, her mind was too preoccupied.

She turned her attention to Harry, who came out from behind Ron and kissed her, "Sorry 'bout the loss."

She grinned. "It's okay."

"So off to the Triscuiet for dinner then?" Ron piped afterwards.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"There are other things," he trailed looking at her.

"Oh knock it off you two lovebirds!" Ginny called.

* * *

The foursome split their ways outside the restaurant as they were leaving when Ron claimed that he needed help with a few documents and asked his fiancée to take a look at them. She graciously agreed leaving Ginny with was a little put out that he hadn't asked her during dinner but to be fair he did drop his fork a couple times. He and Ron took a while paying the bill as well.

"Fancy a walk?" he asked her.

This was better. In private, more intimate she suspected. She was in no rush. None at all. Smiling brightly she responded, "Yes."

"You seem pretty happy, seeing as you lost the game; usually you're a bit against." He commented.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well, uh, I mean, um, well you're usually very um, unhappy? When you lose?" he attempted to fix his mess of a line.

"What I'm not allowed to be happy that we lost?" She huffed.

"No, it's totally okay for you to be happy but it is a bit strange, agh danm." Then he muttered something she didn't understand.

"Sorry didn't catch that last bit."

"Nevermind." He said quickly.

"Harry, what did you say?"

"I said, this wasn't how I pictured this going."

"How what going?" she asked slowly.

Harry sighed, and reached for something in his pocket. "This, you, me screwing things up, asking you to marry me." He muttered to her holding a ring in his fingers up to her face.

She gasped loudly and attacked him to the ground with a fierce kiss.

He pulled himself off her, "So is that a yes?"

Ginny smiled down at him and nodded, his arm unwound its self from her and he placed the ring on her finger. She brought his head back up for another searing kiss. She moved her lips from his after, "I knew it!"

The End.


End file.
